Dwarven Mines
The Dwarven Mines are a dungeon located within the Dwarven Stronghold to the Northwest of the Misty Vale Mountains. It is located behind a portal that requires a character to be city level 10 or higher. Accessing the Dwarven Mines Prerequisite Access to the Dwarven Mines has to be first unlocked via a 3 part quest chain. During which you will acquire three items that are used at the Ashwood Tower to unlock the way in. These are: Small Garnet Wooden Handeled Lever Council Hall Pass How to acquire the Small Garnet 1. First you will need to get a Bleached Bone, and a Brown Moss. The Brown Moss is located in The Meadows to the far Northeast border and has the following room description: A Large Pasture A small stone wall meanders meaninglessly through this part of the pasture. Moss has begun to cover the stones and it's obvious it was started and never completed. An old basket leans against the wall. Perhaps two lovers came here for a tryst and left it behind? Obvious Exits: South When in here use the command scrape moss this will create the item Brown Moss in the room for you to collect. 2. Mix both the Bleached Bone and the Brown Moss together to create a White Paste. 3. Take the Paste to Herbert Splice who is located in a Herbalist's Shop in Moorgate. You will then be given a Tower Scroll. 4. Take the scroll to the Strange Tower in Moorgate's Northeast corner. When there Read Scroll. 5. You will then receive a Small Garnet. How to acquire the Wooden Handled Lever 1. Get yourself a Crowbar from Ashwood Forest. 2. Head to Stormport, there is a derelict house near the Marketplace. 3. Hold the Crowbar and then Use Crowbar 4. This will open a way down from the current room to reach a new quest giver. Go down. 5. The Ghost will ask that you kill a The Leader of the Bandits that robbed and killed him. 6. Kill the Bandit Leader. 7. Go back to the Ghost and then Offer your kill. 8. He will give you an item named Small Stone. 9. Head back to Moorgate then get yourself a Sludge of Oil from the Western Causeway. 10. Head to just outside the Orc Town Gates at the following Room: When you are here you need to Search until a doorway opens to the West. 11. Now head around the circular room path until you are at a room with the following description: When you are here, hold the Sludge of Oil in your right hand and then use the command Squeeze In Hole. This will take you into Orc Town. 12. From the location you are now in, use the following speedwalk: ,lever?sene2seswnenwesenenwsws This will take you to a room with the following description: 13. Use the command Knock on the Stone. This will open up access to a couple of secret rooms. One of which will contain the item Wooden Handeled Lever. How to acquire the Council Hall Pass 1. Head to the Wedding Shop in Moorgate and get the item Dwarven Beard Beads. 2. Goto Stormport and offer the Dwarven Beard Beads to the Forgetful Dwarf Quest Giver. He will give you an Anvil. 3. Take this Anvil to the Dwarven Stronghold in the Northwest Misty Vale Mountains. Inside there will be a Blacksmith; offer him the Anvil to recieve a Dwarven Crafted Crossbow. 4. Take the Dwarven Crafted Crossbow to the Confused Dwarf in the Northeast part of the Dwarven Stronghold. He is one level above the ground and there are four access points to get up from inside the Stronghold. 5. He will then give you the Council Hall Pass. Opening the Dwarven Mines 1. With all three items in your possession head to a quest giver called At The Rock Of Time. This is located in the middle of the forest. 2. When there, Search to open up a secret entrance to the north. 3. Head north into the opened secret entrance and then head northwest. Hold the Wooden Handeled Lever and then Pull Lever. 4. Then go Northeast and hold the Small Garnet in your right hand and Push Brick. This will open up an entrance above. 5. Go up and then follow the walkway around the tower until you find an entrance down. Then Go down. 6. Inside will be an Old Dwarf. Hold the Council Hall Pass in your right hand and then Show Council Hall Pass. 7. The dwarf will respond by pulling a lever. This opens the barred stairwell entrance back in the Dwarven Stronghold. 8. Head back into the Dwarven Stronghold. From the middle of the Stronghold there will be a portal North you can enter once your city level 10 or higher. 9. You will now be in a storeroom. When in here you must Move The Keg. This will open a hidden entrance below. Congratulations, you can now enter the Dwarven Mines!